Michigan Wolverines
The Michigan Wolverines men's basketball team is the intercollegiate men's basketball program representing the University of Michigan. The school competes in the Big Ten Conference in Division I of the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA). The Wolverines play home basketball games at the Crisler Arena in Ann Arbor, Michigan on the university campus. Michigan has won an NCAA Championship—under coach Steve Fisher—as well as two National Invitation Tournaments (NIT) and 12 Big Ten Conference championships. In addition, it has won an NIT tournament and a Big Ten Conference Tournament that were forfeited due to NCAA sanctions. The team is currently coached by John Beilein. Michigan endured the University of Michigan basketball scandal, that the NCAA described as one of the biggest financial scandal in NCAA history, when Ed Martin loaned Chris Webber, Robert Traylor, Louis Bullock, and Maurice Taylor a total of $616,000. Due to NCAA sanctions, records from the 1992 Final Four, the 1992–93, 1995–96, 1996–97, 1997–98, and 1998–99 seasons have been vacated. This includes a total of 113 victories and 57 losses, of which 50 wins and 36 losses occurred in conference games against Big Ten teams. It also includes the following post season records NCAA: 7–4, NIT: 5–0, and Big Ten Tournament: 4–1. This reflects vacating the 1992 Final Four appearance; 1997 NIT Championship; 1993, 1996, and 1998 NCAA Tournament appearances; and the 1998 Big Ten Tournament championship. Throughout this article asterisks denote awards, records and honors that have been vacated. Michigan has had twenty-one All-Americans. Four of these have been consensus All-Americans: Cazzie Russell (two-times), Rickey Green, Gary Grant, and Chris Webber*. Four All-Americans have been at least two-time honorees: Bennie Oosterbaan, Bill Buntin, Russell, and Henry Wilmore. Russell was a three-time All-American. Michigan basketball players have been successful in professional basketball. Fifty have been drafted into the National Basketball Association (NBA); Twenty of those were first round draft picks, including both Cazzie Russell and Chris Webber who were drafted first overall. The 1990 NBA Draft in which Rumeal Robinson was selected 10th, Loy Vaught was selected 13th, and Terry Mills was selected 16th made Michigan one of three schools that has ever had three players selected as NBA first round draft picks in the same draft. Five players have gone on to become NBA champions and nine have become NBA All-Stars. Rudy Tomjanovich coached both the 1994 and 1995 NBA Finals Champions. Not only has Glen Rice won both an NBA and NCAA championship, but also he is one of only nine basketball players to have won a state high school championship, NCAA title and NBA championship. History ;Early years (1908–19) As a result of public and alumni demand for a basketball team, Michigan fielded a team of members of the then-current student body and achieved a 1–4 record for the 1908–09 season. However, after three years of demanding a basketball program the student body did not attend the games and the program was terminated due to low attendance. Basketball returned in 1917 in what was considered the inaugural season of varsity basketball. The team was coached by Elmer Mitchell who instituted the intramural sports program at Michigan. The team finished 6–12 overall (0–10, Big Ten). The following year Mitchell led the team to a 16–8 (5–5) record. ;Mather era (1919–28) E. J. Mather coached the team to three Big Nine titles in his nine seasons as coach. After inheriting Mitchell's team, which he led to a 10–13 overall (3–9, Big Ten) record during the 1919–20, he led the team to an 18–4 overall (8–4, Big Ten) record during the 1920–21 season. This 1921 team won its first eight and last eight games to tie the Wisconsin Badgers and Purdue Boilermakers for the Big Nine title. The team won back-to-back championships in 1925–26 and 1926–27. The 1926 squad, which was captained by Richard Doyle who became the team's first All-American, tied with Purdue, the Iowa Hawkeyes and Indiana Hoosiers for the conference championship. The 1927 team had a new All-American, Bennie Oosterbaan, and won the schools first back-to-back championships and first outright championship with a 14–3 overall (10–2, Big Ten) record. Mather died after a lengthy battle with cancer in August 1928. ;Veenker era (1928–31) George F. Veenker compiled the highest overall and highest Big Ten winning percentages of any coach in school history during his three years as coach. He earned 1st(tied), 3rd and 2nd(tied) finishes during his three seasons, which included the 1928–29 conference championship. During Veenker's first season his team compiled a 13–3 overall (10–2, Big Ten) record to win the conference, and Veenker continues to be the only coach in school history to win a conference championship in his first season. The championship team, which finished tied with Wisconsin, was captained by the schools third All-American Ernie McCoy. Veenker resigned to become the Iowa State Cyclones football head coach. ;Cappon era (1931–38) Franklin Cappon had a long history of association with Michigan athletics starting with his service as a four-time letterman in football and basketball from 1919 to 1923. In 1928, he became assistant football and basketball coach and in 1929 he served as Fielding H. Yost's assistant Athletic Director. Although the highlight of Cappon's tenure as coach was a 16–4 (9–3) third place 1936–37 Big Ten finish, he coached John Townsend who in his 1937–38 senior season became the last All-American for over a generation (until the arrival of Cazzie Russell). The team finished third in two other seasons with less impressive records (1932–33 10–8 overall (8–4, Big Ten) and 1935–36 15–5 overall (7–5, Big Ten)), and Cappon's overall record was 78–57 overall (44–40, Big Ten). A notable captain during the Cappon era was 1933–34 captain Ted Petoskey, a two-time football All-American end and eventual Major League Baseball player. ;Oosterbaan era (1938–46) In 1938 Michigan coaching duties were assumed by one of its greatest athletes. Bennie Oosterbaan had been an All-American in both football and basketball and held various coaching positions at Michigan in both of those sports as well as baseball. In basketball, he implemented a fast-paced attack as coach, and his teams' best overall record was 13–7 in 1939–40. That season he tied with his final season for his best Big Ten record at 6–6. He resigned after eight seasons to concentrate on his football coaching duties. ;Cowles era (1946–48) Under Ozzie Cowles, during the 1947–48 season, Michigan ended the longest (19 years) consecutive year period without a conference championship in school history. They also became the first contestants in the NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament during Cowles second of two seasons. The 1947–48 team posted a 16–6 overall (10–2, Big Ten) record. This team also posted the first undefeated home performance in school history with a 9–0 overall (6–0, Big Ten) record. ;McCoy era (1948–52) Ernie McCoy became the second former All-American Wolverine player to coach the team. Like Oosterbaan before him, he became a football and baseball coach at Michigan. He also served as assistant Athletic Director under Fritz Crisler. During his four seasons as basketball coach, Michigan's best finish was during the 1948–49 season when they finished 15–6 overall (7–5, Big Ten) and earned a third place Big Ten Conference finish. He coached Michigan's first All-Big Ten basketball players that season in Pete Elliot and captain Bob Harrison who were both selected to the first team. Harrison returned the following season as the first repeat first-team All-Big Ten basketball player and Elliot was a second-team honoree. McCoy served as a football scout at the same time. ;Perigo era (1952–60) Bill Perigo took over the Michigan coaching job after having served three seasons as Western Michigan basketball coach. Despite previous success as a conference basketball champion coach at Western and subsequent success as a Michigan High School Athletic Association (MHSAA) champion basketball coach, his Michigan teams endured several mediocre season. His best Big Ten records came in 1956–57 and 1958–59 when his teams compiled 8–6 conference records. The latter team was tied for second in the conference and was 15–7 overall (8–6, Big Ten). It also had Perigo's only first-team All-Big Ten athlete in M. C. Burton. Team captain and two-time football consensus All-American Ron Kramer was third-team All-Big Ten in 1957 after being second-team All-Big Ten in both 1955 and 1956. ;Strack era (1960–68) Dave Strack, a former team 1945–46 captain, had become the freshman basketball team coach in 1948 and later had become a variety assistant to Perigo. He led the team to three consecutive Big Ten Championships from 1963–66 and a third place finish in the 1964 NCAA tournament. During 1964–65 the team compiled a 24–4 overall (13–1, Big Ten) record while completing an undefeated 11–0 overall (7–0, Big Ten) home season. Strack earned United Press International (UPI) National Coach of the Year honors. The team ended the season listed number one in both the UPI and Associated Press (AP) national rankings. He recruited All-Americans Russell and Buntin to anchor his mid-1960s teams. Tomjanovich also became a Wolverine at the end of Strack's career and became second team All-Big Ten in 1968 subsequent later stardom. The 1964 team, which went 23–5 overall (11–3, Big Ten), tied with Ohio State with sophomore Russell and junior Buntin. In 1965, Buntin became the first Wolverine to be drafted by the NBA. In 1966, Russell led the team to its third straight conference championship and NCAA selection on his way to National Player of the Year honors. ;Orr era (1968–80) In Johnny Orr's twelve seasons, he twice (1973–74 and 1976–77) earned Big Ten Coach of the Year honors with Big Ten Champions. His teams earned four consecutive NCAA selections from 1974–77. The 25–7 overall (14–4, Big Ten) 1976 team lost to an undefeated Indiana team in the NCAA championship game, and Orr earned National Association of Basketball Coaches Coach of the Year honors that season. The 26–4 overall (16–2, Big Ten) 1977 team finished first in both the AP and UPI national rankings, and Orr won Basketball Weekly National Coach of the Year honors. During Orr's tenure, six players earned a total of seven All-American recognitions, which is the most of any Michigan coach. Steve Grote became Michigan's only three-time first-team Academic All-American from 1975–77 and with a second team All Big Ten as well as three honorable mentions was the first four-time All-Big Ten honoree. ;Frieder era (1980–89) Bill Frieder, who had been an assistant coach for seven years, took over from Orr in 1980. He coached the school's first post-season basketball champions during the 1983–84 season and the following two teams were back-to-back conference champions. The 1983–84 team compiled a 24–9 overall (11–7, Big Ten) record on their way to a NIT championship victory over Notre Dame. The 1984–85 team went 26–4 overall (16–2, Big Ten), which earned Frieder Big Ten and AP national Coach of the Year honors. The 1985–86 team, which finished 28–5 overall (14–4, Big Ten), started the season with sixteen victories to make a total of thirty-three consecutive regular season victories. Frieder earned six consecutive NCAA births. Roy Tarpley led the 1985 team as Big Ten MVP. Frieder resigned, upon request, immediately prior to the 1989 NCAA tournament to assume the coaching job for the Arizona State Sun Devils men's basketball team. ;Fisher era (1989–97) Steve Fisher assumed the coaching position immediately before the 1989 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament from Frieder after having served and led the team to six straight victories and the championship. Fisher also signed the most famous recruiting class known as the Fab Five (Webber, Juwan Howard, Jalen Rose, Jimmy King and Ray Jackson). He would take these players to the NCAA championship game as Freshmen and Sophomores. In their sophomore 1992–93 season they compiled a 31–5 overall (15–3, Big Ten) record, which has since been forfeited. Fisher also won the 1997 NIT tournament with a team that compiled a 25–9 overall (11–5) record. Many of Fisher's accomplishments were tarnished by NCAA sanctions. He left the job due to the University of Michigan basketball scandal. ;Ellerbe era (1997–2001) Brian Ellerbe assumed the title of interim coach less than five months after becoming an assistant coach. He was named full-time coach following the 25–9 (11–5) 1997–98 season in which he led the team to victories over Iowa, Minnesota and Purdue to capture the Big Ten Conference Men's Basketball Tournament championship. His subsequent teams never finished better than seventh in the conference. ;Amaker era (2001– 07) Tommy Amaker inherited a team that imposed sanctions on itself after his first year at the helm of the program. Nonetheless, he coached the team to the postseason three times including both an NIT championship in 2004 and a runner-up finish in 2006. During the 2005– 06, when the team compiled a 22–11 overall (8–8, Big Ten) record, he led them to their first national ranking in eight years when they reached the #20 position. Despite his successes, the team never won a Big Ten Championship and never made the NCAA tournament, which led to his firing after six seasons. ;Beilein era (2007–present) John Beilein's 10–22 overall (5–13, Big Ten) inaugural season was the worst in Michigan's history and ended with the Big Ten Conference Tournament's lowest-ever scoring performance on March 14, 2008. However, in Beilein's second season, the team posted impressive non-conference victories over top-five ranked opponents UCLA and Duke. Beilein led Michigan to the 2009 NCAA Tournament, its first appearance since 1998 and the first that was not vacated since 1995. After upsetting Clemson in the first round, the Wolverines were eliminated by the Oklahoma in Round 2 by a final score of 73-63. Fab Five The Fab Five, the 1991 recruiting class of five freshman starters, were Chris Webber*, Juwan Howard, Jalen Rose, Jimmy King, and Ray Jackson. They were notable for having gone to the championship game of the 1992 and 1993 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament as freshmen and sophomores, for having started the trend of wearing baggy gym shorts, which was later popularized by Michael Jordan, and for wearing black athletic socks. Due to the Ed Martin scandal, the records from their 1992 Final Four appearance and the entire following season have been forfeited. Although Webber was the only member of the Fab Five officially implicated with the scandal, the reputation of the whole group has been tarnished. Webber (1993*), Howard (1994) and Rose (1992, 1994) were college basketball All-Americans. and both King (1995 3rd team and 1993 & 1994 honorable mention) and Jackson (1995 2nd team & 1994 honorable mention) achieved All-Big Ten honors. All but Jackson played in the NBA. They were the subject of Mitch Albom's book entitled Fab Five: Basketball, Trash Talk, the American Dream, which at one point was under development by Fox Television as a made-for-television movie. Ed Martin scandal During the University of Michigan basketball scandal the Big Ten Conference, National Collegiate Athletic Association, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Internal Revenue Service, and United States Department of Justice investigated the relationship between the University of Michigan, its men's basketball teams and basketball team booster Ed Martin. The program was punished for NCAA rules violations, principally involving payments booster Martin made to several players to launder money from an illegal gambling operation. It is one of the largest incidents involving payments to college athletes in American collegiate history. It was described as one of the three or first violations of NCAA bylaws in history up to that time by the NCAA infractions committee chairman and the largest athlete payment scandal ever by ESPN. The case began when the investigation of an automobile rollover accident during Mateen Cleaves' 1996 Michigan Wolverines recruiting trip revealed a curious relationship between Martin and the team. Several Michigan basketball players were implicated over the next few years and by 1999 several were called before a federal grand jury. Four eventual professional basketball players (Chris Webber, Maurice Taylor, Robert Traylor and Louis Bullock) were discovered to have borrowed a total of $616,000 from Martin. During the investigation, Webber claimed not to have had any financial relationship with Martin. Eventually he confessed to having accepted some of the money he was charged with having borrowed. For his perjury during a federal grand jury investigation, he was both fined in the legal system and briefly suspended by National Basketball Association after performing public service. In 2002, the University punished itself when it became apparent that its players were guilty by declaring itself ineligible for post season play immediately, returning post season play monetary rewards, vacating five seasons of games, removing commemorative banners, and placing itself on a two year probation. The following year, the NCAA accepted these punishments, doubled both the probation period and the post-season ineligibility, penalized the school one scholarship for four seasons, and ordered disassociation from the four guilty players until 2012. The additional year of post-season ineligibility was overturned on appeal. The punishment cost the 17–13 2002–03 team its post-season eligibility, cost past teams the 1997 National Invitation Tournament and the 1998 Big Ten Tournament championships as well as 1992 and 1993 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament Final Four recognition. It cost Chris Webber his All-American 1993 honors, Traylor his MVP awards in the 1997 NIT and 1998 Big Ten Tournament, as well as Bullock's standing as the school's third all-time leading scorer and all-time leader in 3-point field goals. Steve Fisher lost his job as Michigan head coach as a result of the scandal. Coaches Players Below are lists of important players in the history of Michigan Wolverines men's basketball. It includes lists of major awards, retired numbers and school records. The honors include Naismith National College Player of the Year, NCAA Basketball Tournament Most Outstanding Player, Chicago Tribune Big Ten Player of the Year, All-American, and NCAA Walter Byers Scholar Athlete of the Year. Naismith National Player of the Year *1966– Cazzie Russell NCAA Basketball Tournament Most Outstanding Player *1989– Glen Rice National Invitation Tournament MVP *1984– Tim McCormick *1997*– Robert Traylor *2004– Daniel Horton Chicago Tribune Big Ten Player of the Year *1965– Cazzie Russell *1966– Cazzie Russell *1974– Campy Russell *1985– Roy Tarpley *1988– Gary Grant *1989– Glen Rice All-Americans *1926– Richard Doyle *1927–28 – Bennie Oosterbaan *1929– Ernie McCoy *1938– John Townsend *1964–65 – Bill Buntin *1964–66 – Cazzie Russell (c 65, 66) *1970– Rudy Tomjanovich *1971–72 – Henry Wilmore *1974– Campy Russell *1975– C. J. Kupec *1977– Rickey Green (c 77) *1977– Phil Hubbard *1981– Mike McGee *1981– Eric Turner *1985– Roy Tarpley *1988– Gary Grant (c 88) *1989– Glen Rice *1990– Rumeal Robinson *1993– Chris Webber (c 93)* *1994– Juwan Howard *1992, 1994 – Jalen Rose Big Ten Freshman of the Year *1986– Gary Grant *1992*– Chris Webber *1995*– Maurice Taylor *2000– LaVell Blanchard *2003– Daniel Horton NCAA Walter Byers Scholar Athlete of the Year *1993 – Rob Pelinka Postseason NCAA Tournaments The University of Michigan has an all-time 42*–20* (35–16 with sanctions) record overall and 1–4* (1–2) championship game record in the NCAA Tournaments in twenty-one* (17.5) appearances. Glenn Rice holds the NCAA single-tournament scoring record with 184 points in 1989. The 1992 Final Four and all 1993, 1996, & 1998 games have been forfeited due to NCAA sanctions. NCAA Tournament Seeding History The NCAA began seeding the NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament with the 1979 edition. The 64-team field started in 1985, which guaranteed that a championship team had to win six games. 1989 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament Two days before the team's first tournament game Steve Fisher was promoted from assistant coach to interim coach to replace Bill Frieder, who accepted a position to coach Arizona State. Michigan Athletic Director Bo Schembechler told Frieder not to bother showing up for the tournament once he announced he had accepted the job. The team started as the #3 seed in the Southeast Regional in Atlanta, Georgia where they defeated Xavier and South Alabama. In the Sweet Sixteen round at Lexington, Kentucky, Michigan met the same North Carolina team that had eliminated them from the tournament in the prior two seasons. After overcoming the Tar Heels, Michigan proceeded to record their greatest margin of victory in NCAA basketball history in a 102–65 victory over Virginia. In the Final Four at Seattle, Washington, Michigan was paired with Illinois who had beaten Michigan twice during the 1988–89 regular season include the final one. In the close contest a Sean Higgins shot at the end of the game provided the Wolverines with an 83–81 victory. In the championship game against Seton Hall Michigan took a 37–32 halftime lead, but the teams were tied at 71 at the end of regulation. Rumeal Robinson sank two free throws with three seconds left for the overtime victory. Glen Rice totaled an NCAA Championship Tournament-record 184 points and was named the tournament's Most Outstanding Player. 1993 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament The 1993 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament championship game between Michigan and North Carolina included one of the most memorable plays in basketball history according to the New York Times. With 11 seconds to play and Michigan trailing by two points with no timeouts remaining, Chris Webber called timeout leading to a technical foul and loss of possession. Michigan went on to lose by a 77–71 margin. NIT Tournaments In ten* (nine) National Invitation Tournament appearances, Michigan is 25*–7 (20–7) overall all-time and 3*–1 (2–1) in the championship game. 16*–0 (14–0) at Crisler Arena and 8*–2 (6–2) at Madison Square Garden. The 1997 tournament was forfeited due to NCAA sanctions. In five* (four) visits to Madison Square Garden, Michigan has won its first game each time. Big Ten Tournaments Michigan is 10–12* (6–11) overall and 1*–0 (0–0) in the championship game in thirteen Big Ten Tournament appearances. Michigan won the inaugural tournament, but vacated this victory due to NCAA sanctions. :N.B.1: b - indicates first round was a bye. :N.B.2: Games at United Center until 2002 when the tournament began alternating between the United Center and the Conseco Fieldhouse, where it is held in even years. Statistics ;National records: *Most different players to make a Three-point field goal in game: 9 vs. Eastern Michigan, December 13, 2008 (tied Dartmouth, 1993) *Combined team rebounds: 152, Michigan (57) vs. Indiana (95) March 11, 1961 ;NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship Tournament records *Single-game rebounds (Since 1973): 26—Phil Hubbard, Michigan vs. Detroit, RSF, 3-17-1977 *Single-year points 184—Glen Rice, Michigan, 1989 (6 games) *Single-year field goals made 75—Glen Rice, Michigan, 1989 (6 games) *Single-year three-point field goals made 27—Glen Rice, Michigan, 1989 (6 games) *Career three-point field goals percentage (Minimum 30 made) 56.5% (35-62)—Glen Rice, Michigan, 1986-89 (13 games) *Single-game points, Both Teams 264—Loyola Marymount (149) vs. Michigan (115), 2nd R, 3-18-1990 *Fewest single-game three point field goals made, team (in a final four): 0, *Michigan vs. Kentucky, NSF, 4-3-1993 (ot) *Fewest single-game three point field goals attempted, team (final four): 4, *Michigan vs. Kentucky, NSF, 4-3-1993 (ot) *Single-game assists (in a championship game): 11, Rumeal Robinson, Michigan vs. Seton Hall, 4-3-1989 (ot) *Fewest single-game three point field goals made, team (championship game): 1, *Michigan vs. Duke, CH, 4-6-1992 *Lowest single-game three point field goal percentage, team (championship game): 9.1% (1-11), *Michigan vs. Duke, CH, 4-6-1992 *Single-year two-game assists (final four): 23, Rumeal Robinson, Michigan, 1989 ;Selected former NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship Tournament records *Single-game free throws made (final four): 15, Bill Buntin, Michigan vs. Kansas State, N3d, 3-21-1964 (broken 3-20-1965) *Fewest single-game three point field goals made, team (final four): 1, *Michigan vs. Duke, CH, 4-6-1992 (broken 4-3-1993) *Lowest single-game three point field goal percentage, team (final four): 9.1% (1-11), *Michigan vs. Duke, CH, 4-6-1992 (broken 4-1-2006) *Most single-game players disqualified, team (championship game): 3, Michigan vs. UCLA, 3-20-1965 (broken 3-31-1997) *Single-year two-game assists, team (final four): 42, Michigan, 1989 (broken 1990) ;National statistical champions: *Team field goal percentage: 54.6% (1198 of 2196), 1988; 56.6% (1325 of 2341), 1989 ;Selected notable statistics: *30-game winners: 1993 (31), 1989 (30) *1989 team continues to rank second in single-season team field goal percentage: 56.6% (1325 of 2341). ;Current Big Ten records: *Career field goals attempted: Mike McGee (2077, 1978–81) *Career three point field goals made: Louis Bullock (339*, 1996–99) *Single-game three point field goals percentage (100% most made): Glen Rice (7 of 7, vs. Wisconsin 2/25/1989) *Single-season points, team: (3393, 1988–89) *Single-game field goals made, team: (55, vs. Iowa 3/10/1990) *Single-season field goals made, team: (1325, 1988–89) *Single-season field goals attempted, team: (2341, 1988–89) *Single-season field goal percentage, team: (.566, 1,325 of 2,341, 1988–89) *Single-season field goal percentage, team (conference games only): (.561, 606 of 1,080, 1988–89) *Single-game three point field goals attempted, team: (42, vs. Florida Gulf Coast 12/22/2008) *Single-game three point field goals attempted, team (conference games only): (40, at Indiana 1/7/09) *Single-season three point field goals attempted, team: (912, 2008–09) *Single-season three point field goals attempted, team (conference games only): (471, 2008–09) *Single-season rebounds, team: (1521, 1964–65) *Single-game assists, team: (37, vs. Western Michigan 12/7/1987 and vs. Eastern Michigan 12/12/1987) *Single-game assists, team (conference games only): (36, vs. Iowa 2/3/1988) *Single-season assists, team: (745, 1988–89) *Single-game blocked shots, team: (18, vs. Florida Southern 12/7/1985) *Single-season free throw percentage (conference games only): Daniel Horton (.978 (89 of 91), 2006) *Single-season personal fouls, team: (456, 1953) *Single-season overtime games: (6, 1981) ;Selected former Big Ten records: *Career points: Mike McGee (2439, 1977–81, broken in 1989), Glen Rice (2442, 1985–89, broken in 1993) *Career points (conference games only): McGee (1503, 1977–81, broken in 1995) *Single-game field goals made: John Tidwell (20, vs. Minnesota 3/4/1961, broken 2/16/1963) *Single-season field goals made: Cazzie Russell (308, 1965–66, broken 1981), McGee (309, 1980–81, broken in 1986) *Career field goals made: Russell (839, 1964–66, broken 1970), McGee (1010, 1978–81, broken in 1993) *Single-game three point field goals made: Garde Thompson (9, vs. Navy 3/12/1987, broken 2/23/2003) *Single-game points, team: 128 (vs. Purdue 2/19/1966, broken 12/30/2006) *Single-game field goals made, team: (52, vs. Purdue 2/19/1966, broken 12/19/1972) *Single-season field goals made, team: (1198, 1987–88, broken 1989) *Single-season assists, team: (694, 1987–88, broken 1989) *Single-season blocked shots, team: (193, 1992-93*, surpassed 2000) *Single-season field goals made per game (conference games only): Russell (13.0 (182 in 14), 1966, broken 1969) *Single-season rebounds (total and per game) (conference games only): M. C. Burton (249 in 14 games, 1959, broken 1960) *Single-season points per game, team (conference games only): 92.9 (1965 (1,300 in 14), broken 1966) *Single-season points per game, team (conference games only): 95.4 (1966 (1,336 in 14), broken 1969) *Single-season three point field goals attempted, team (conference games only): (434, 2007–08) *Single-game three point field goal percentage, team (conference games only):.875 (7 of 8, vs. Iowa 2/3/1988, broken 2/4/1988) ;Big Ten statistical champions (individual): *Scoring (Conference games only until 1990): 1928 Bennie Oosterbaan 129; 1959 M.C. Burton 22.6; 1966 Cazzie Russell 33.2; 1974 Campy Russell 24.0; 1988 Glen Rice 22.9; 1989 Rice 24.8 *Field goal Percentage (Conference games only until 1990): 1966 Cazzie Russell .542; 1967 Dave McClellan .588; 1971 Ken Brady .617; 1975 John Robinson .603; 1979 Marty Bodnar .603; 1989 Loy Vaught .677; 2001 Chris Young .640 (all games); 2006 Courtney Sims .633 (all games) *Three point field goals: 1989 Glen Rice 55 (conference games); 1991 Demetrius Calip 48 (conference games); 1998 Louis Bullock 51* (conference games); 1999 Robbie Reid 49 (conference games); 1997 Louis Bullock 101* (all games); 1998 Louis Bullock 93* (all games) *Three point field goal percentage: 1998 Louis Bullock .481* (conference games); 1999 Robbie Reid .458 (conference games); 2003 LaVell Blanchard .433 (conference games) *Free throw percentage: 1975 C.J. Kupec .880 (conference games); 1997 Louis Bullock .893* (conference games); 2006 Daniel Horton .978 (conference games); 2007 Dion Harris .873 (conference games); 1998 Louis Bullock .911* (all games); 1999 Louis Bullock .864* (all games); 2006 Daniel Horton .901 (all games) *Rebounds: 1959 M.C. Burton 17.8 (conference games); 1963 Bill Buntin 15.4 (conference games); 1969 Rudy Tomjanovich 12.8 (conference games); 1970 Rudy Tomjanovich 16.2 (conference games); 1985 Roy Tarpley 9.9 (conference games); 1990 Loy Vaught 10.7 (conference games); 1992 Chris Webber-FR 9.8* (conference games); 1993 Chris Webber 9.7* (conference games); 1990 Loy Vaught 11.2; 1992 Chris Webber-FR 10.0*; 1993 Chris Webber 10.1* *Assists: 1988 Gary Grant 6.5 (conference games); 1990 Rumeal Robinson 6.1 (all games) *Steals: 1987 Gary Grant 2.67 (conference games); 1988 Gary Grant 2.72 (conference games) *Blocked shots: 1986 Roy Tarpley 2.50 (conference games); 1989 Terry Mills 1.22 (conference games); 2008 Ekpe Udoh 2.67 (conference games); 2004 Courtney Sims 2.00 (all games); 2008 Ekpe Udoh 2.88 (all games) ;Big Ten statistical champions (team, conference games only): *Scoring offense: 1946 55.1, 1965 92.9, 1966 95.4, 1971 88.4, 1972 81.8, 1976 85.8, 1977 83.2, 1987 86.7, 1989 87.8, 1997* 73.3, *Scoring defense: 1948 46.3, 1952 56.2, 1964 75.5 *Scoring margin: 1948 7.6, 1964 10.3, 1965 12.2, 1966 9.9, 1977 9.4, 1985 8.8, 1986 10.6, 1989 10.3 *Field goal percentage offense: 1966 48.9, 1972 45.3, 1976 52.1, 1989 56.1 *Field goal percentage defense: 1995 39.4 *Three point field goals: 1987 89, 1989 103, 1991 118, 1998* 121, 2009 151 *Three point field goal percentage: 1998 40.1, 2003 37.5 *Free throw percentage: 1958 73.4, 1975 75.8 *Rebounds: 1963 49.0, 1965 49.5, 1972 51.6, 1983 34.4, 1986 35.1, 1992 38.2, 1993* 40.9 *Rebounding margin: 1986 5.8, 1992 5.8, 1993* 7.6, 2004 3.4 *Steals: 1986 8.61 *Blocked shots: 1986 3.94, 1993 5.0, 2004 4.31, 2008 4.28 *Turnover margin: never ;Rankings *Michigan teams have spent a total of 21 weeks ranked number 1 with the last time occurring in 1993. Entering the 2009–10 season this ranked 13th and third in the Big Ten behind Indiana (44) and Ohio State (30). *Two Michigan teams (Dec. 14, 1964 87–85 over Wichita State at Detroit and Dec. 13, 1997 81–73 over Duke at home) have defeated the number one ranked team. The following table summarizes Michigan history in the AP Poll: Notes due to the University of Michigan basketball scandal.}} See also *NCAA Men's Division I Final Four appearances by coaches *NCAA Men's Division I Final Four appearances by school *List of the NCAA Division I men's basketball tournament Final Four participants *NCAA Men's Division I Tournament bids by school *NCAA Men's Division I Tournament bids by school and conference *NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament all-time team records *NIT all-time team records *NIT bids by school and conference *NIT championships and semifinal appearances References External links *University of Michigan website *MLive.com website *statistical archive Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Big Ten Conference members Category:Schools in Michigan Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Big Legends Division members Category:Big Ten Legends Division members